nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo
|kanji = ヒューゴ |rōmaji = Hyūgo |age = n/a |status = Deceased |birth = December 15 |race = Human |gender = Male |height = 270cm (8'10") |weight = |eye = n/a |hair = n/a |family = |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Dawn Roar |rank = Sapphire |manga = Chapter 53 |anime = Episode 14 |seiyu = Hiroki Yamada }} is a member from the group of Holy Knights, Dawn Roar. Appearance Hugo's facial appearance is unknown and is an average built man with tall stature rivaling Slader's. He lost his right arm after it was petrified by King and cut off by Simon. Armor Hugo wears a full-body Holy Knight armor with a strange helm. Personality Like the other Dawn Roar, Hugo is willing to kill anybody for their mission no matter what gets in their way. He is willing to have his arm cut off as he told Simon to sever his petrified arm and has a high tolerance of pain. Despite the Holy Knights' coup, Hugo appears to retains his loyalty to King Bartra Liones along with his teammates as shown taking orders from the king from stopping Slader from hurting himself and taking Dreyfus to jail. History Not much is known about Hugo's history but at some point of time, he became a member of Dawn Roar at the time in its formation after the disbandment of the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago. Before the Holy Knights' coup, Hugo and Slader served as an escort to King Bartra on a journey to Camelot in meeting with King Uther Pendragon. He is seen with Slader waiting for their king who was having a conversation with a young man named Arthur Pendragon. Plot Armor Giant arc Under orders from Helbram, Hugo and the Dawn Roar travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted an armored giant in the forest. Once Slader and the Dawn Roar traveled to the location, they bought along a unit of knights to which they were beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who turned out to be Gowther, the Goat's Sin of Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. Simon asks Hugo if he knows Gowther to which Hugo answers that he has seen him on wanted posters and that he was one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Slader then orders the group to make a stand off against Gowther, until he makes a move and then they should attack. Slader and the rest were waiting for half an hour until a young boy named Pelliot comes to them, which annoys them a bit and attacks Gowther, thinking he was a dangerous criminal. Gowther is about to smash Pelliot until another boy named Armando comes in and saves his life but gets smashed instead. Slader and the rest knew that it was the time to attack to which they jump on Gowther. As the battle begins, King petrifies Hugo. Simon then saves Hugo by cutting his arm off to stop the petrification. When Armando reveals himself to be Gowther, Hugo and the Dawn Roar leave Ordan when Gowther offers the giant's head to them. After leaving the area, Dawn Roar begin discussing among themselves as Hugo expresses his wish that his team can get to fight the legendary Seven Deadly Sins. Kingdom Infiltration arc Weinheidt and the other Dawn Roar members witness Slader's valiant attempts to save the royal family, but unable to do so due to the Perfect Cube spell placed by Vivian. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar to stop Slader from harming himself at which they immediately do, but Slader refuses to leave Bartra, despite the Dawn Roar pulling him away. When the Sins and Dreyfus' group suddenly appears in the royal bedchamber through Merlin's teleportation, Hugo and his teammates were taken by surprise and readies their weapons just in case. As Slader implies Gowther to laugh at his pathetic state he was in now, Hugo and his comrades sweat-dropped of the Goat's Sin of Lust's emotionless laugh. As King Bartra orders Dawn Roar to apply medical treatment for Slader's wounds right away, Hugo and Simon complies. Later after Dreyfus confesses his crimes and willingly surrenderes, Hugo confiscates the former Great Holy Knight's weapons and asks the king of what to do with Dreyfus, almost addressing the latter's former rank. Hugo allows Howzer's request to accompany Dawn Roar in escorting Dreyfus to his cell. Then suddenly, the castle is destroyed by Hendrickson, much to Hugo and everyone's surprise but manage to save themselves. While escorting Dreyfus, Hugo is killed. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc Hugo's corpse is placed in the morgue alongside Jillian's and Weinheidt's where Slader and Simon mourn for their deaths during the National Foundation Festival. Ravens arc His ghost is one of many haunting Fraudrin after he is cursed by Denzel. Abilities and Equipment As a Holy Knight, Hugo is believed to be very powerful and carries around a pair of circle saw-like axes that can cut through steel and is skilled enough in using them that he only needs one arm. Relationships Dawn Roar Hugo works well with his fellow Dawn Roar teammates as they work together as a team against the Armor Giant Simon Hugo respect Simon and his power and has high regard for him which is why he asked him to cut off his arm when King tried to turn him into stone. Manga and Anime Differences In the Kingdom Infiltration arc, Hugo and the majority of Dawn Roar were with Slader in the king's bedchamber and stopped their captain from hurting himself in Bartra's orders and was seen overseeing the arrest of Dreyfus who admitted his crime of murdering Zaratras and framing the Seven Deadly Sins but was later killed by the former Great Holy Knight; but in the anime, Hugo was with Dawn Roar on another mission and participates in cleaning up the New Generation mutants in the city and later appears at the side of their king in the National Foundation Festival. The deaths of Hugo and the other members of Dawn Roar is eventually brought in line with the manga during the second season. References }} Navigation es:Hugo fr:Hugo it:Hugo pt-br:Hugo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Dawn Roar Category:Knights Category:Sapphire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans